


Spring

by JaneCarret6



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneCarret6/pseuds/JaneCarret6
Summary: So, it wasn't a lie, this kind of love.





	Spring

Kaji once thought that love was tenderness and sweetness, he changed his mind after falling in love with Ugetsu. He thought love was violent and full of heat, when he touched Ugetsu's skin he felt like burning, everything felt like too much. It was not what he thought it would be, warm touches and gentle kisses and sweet passion. He thought that was just a fantasy to deceive people into wanting to fall in love.

But right now, while kissing Haruki, the sweetness left him breathless. He was guilty, but he wanted to change for good, he didn't know if that was the reason why he was holding Haruki with so much care, his hands felt silky and pretty hair, just holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world.  
And it was, to him it was, he felt it in the gentle passion in his veins, he wanted to kiss, to take, to embrace Haruki. Beautiful Haruki, who deserved better than him, who he wanted to change for. 

The heat was there, in his arm possessively around Haruki's waist, clutching him against his chest, but the heat felt so much tender, so so much tender, it was warm. 

He clutched tighter, he kissed deeper, his hand in the short silky hair didn't pull, he didn't even consider it. His heart was thundering in his chest and he pulled away to watch Haruki. He smiled with the dazed gaze, the flushed cheeks and the little shy smile, he was so beautiful, but it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt. It felt right and calm. Like the storm under his skin calmed down at least, leaving the sun glow of spring.  
He felt like crying. And Haruki's soothing soft hands were in his face, gentle, like Haruki himself. Kaji closed his eyes drinking it in, the sweet feel of being in love. The gentle touch of spring.

So, it wasn't a lie, this kind of love.


End file.
